Batman Vs Kim Possible
by jokermans
Summary: Kim Possible may be the greatest hero in her world, but can she stack up against The World's Greatest Detective? Due to a mishap which opens up a portal to her version of Earth, Kim's abilities as a hero are tested against possibly the greatest single threat she's ever faced, The Joker. Featuring several characters such as Nightwing, Damian Wayne, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus.
1. Where It All Began

Author's Note: Hi everybody! I've always wanted to try writing out scenarios of different characters from different stories. I love crossover events and I thought it would be fun to throw in Kim Possible and Batman. Watched Kim Possible growing up and I always thought, would she really be able to take down big villains like the Joker? And do her fighting styles really match to actual trained superheroes? This is what this story is for. Hope you enjoy it! Be kind! First time doing a fanfiction. Thanks! First 2 chapters are setting up the story from Gotham and how they are able to crossover.

* * *

Gotham City

The Docks

1:24AM

 _It was a night like any other. Any sensible person would be sleeping soundly in their beds at this time of night. But this place was no ordinary city, it was Gotham. At night, crime reigns supreme and lunatics were setting plans in motion._

 _I however have made a vow. To watch over Gotham in these dark nights. To take care of criminals who in truth are superstitious and cowardly. To make sure the innocent continue sleeping soundly at night._

 _I am Batman._

 _Recently, in the underworld, there have been chatters about a new technological device going through the black market. Black Market deals happen all the time. Guns…Drugs…Advanced Tech…All kinds of contraband. Even a polar bear once… But this item was different. It was going to arrive at the docks soon. i've done stake outs here several times over the years. Tonight, it was on high alert. Must be something big. From the usual 20-30 guards for their deliveries, it's gone to nearly 3 times as many. Hmmpph…still not enough._

 _If my research is correct, this has something to do with the attack of a Cadmus labs' convoy last month. The report states one item was stolen when in transit to another facility. A highly advanced machine. There was no coverage of it on the news because the government didn't want to cause any panic to the public…or maybe they just don't want to look bad in the eyes of the people… They've been on red alert looking for their missing toy. This must be it…_

"Father, are we going to stay here all night, or are we going to get work?"

"Not yet, Robin."

 _"Kid, don't get too excited, there's enough bad guys for the 3 of us." He's still checking for any more surprises."_

"Hmmpph, you scared to jump into the fray? Maybe you can't handle this many Grayson, but this is simply child's play for me to take down this many chumps."

"Ehem. It's Nightwing. Or would you prefer, I call you Damien as well." No? Then keep it down."

"Quiet…both of you…something's happening."

 _A car just rolled in. It's nothing fancy in terms of vehicle choice but it's definitely the buyer since it stopped right in front of the shipment. Another guard is running towards the passenger door to open it but before he can reach the handle—-_

 _Bam! The car door slams right into the thug's face. The impact makes the man fall down and roll over._

"Woops! My bad, my good fellow! I was just a bit too excited. That's all! Haha! I've been waiting for this all day. My brand new toy has arrived! Now the real fun can begin."

A serious mood came over Batman's entire body. The man who stepped out was no ordinary criminal. The one person who some may call the antithesis of the dark knight. The Harlequin of Hate, the Clown Prince of Crime…The Joker.

"This got a whole lot more serious…Why does it have to be him?…What's the next step, Bruce?" said Nightwing.

"Hmm…the plan doesn't change. We just have to make sure we take him out of the equation, fast. The Joker is unpredictable, who knows what he's got underneath his sleeves…literally."

—- Closer to the shipment—-

"Boss, your new toy has arrived! We also made sure to "pay" for the product just like you asked."

"Good job, I hope it wasn't tooooo expensive." said the Joker.

"No sir…They'll be 'sleeping' soundly with the deal we made."

Hmm…Hah!…Look at you, with a sense of humour, I like you already!" "But enough of the funnies, and show it to me already."

Everyone was tensely waiting to see what the fuss was about. What kind of device would make master criminals fight over and kill one another for? Surprisingly, it was only in a small case. It looked like a small cube. Alien in origin. It looked like the people of Cadmus tampered with it and added their own devices around it. Wires, and man-made technological flair which gave it this space age look. Batman realised then and there that he's seen one of these devices before.

A Mother Box.

"Not good."

"What is it, Father?"

"It's called a Mother Box, Robin. When travelling to New Genesis, the New Gods would use this device to travel anywhere throughout the stars. But it's not limited to teleportation. It's…alive. It has other uses such as energy transference, force field generating,… sensing danger,… and it can even take control of other technological devices."

"And in the hands of the Joker, who knows what he's got planned with it," Nightwing shuddered at the thought of what that madman would do as he replied.

"What's he doing now?" said Robin.

"He's holding onto it…and seems to be just looking at it..No, more like 'talking' to it." said Nightwing.

Suddenly, the Joker looks in the direction of where the trio of heroes were hiding in the darkness. Then gives a smile which gives shivers to anyone who sees it.

"Bruce, you did say something about having the ability to sense danger right?" Could it be that he's spotted us?"

Before Batman could start…gunfire rained down on the area the three of them were hiding.

"The party has started and we have three "party crashers", Take care of them boys!", the Joker laughed as he said.


	2. Fight at the Docks

PART 2

 _As gunfire rained all over the docks, Joker's thugs have become trigger happy, hitting places not knowing whether or not the vigilantes of justice were even there. They didn't care, they were enjoying every minute of it._

"I'll give 100 grand for anyone who can take out 'Bat-Fake No.1'! Another 100 grand for the newest boy blunder! And if anyone kills the Bat!…. I'll kill you myself…Leave him alive for me!" said the Joker with a huge grin and with a laugh that can scare Pennywise the clown.

 _But at the exact moment of the Joker's announcement, more than 2 dozen of his thugs have been taken out by acrobatic prowess, fighting skill, amazing gadgetry, and brute strength from 3 of the most well-known, and greatest fighters the world has ever known. Batman and his group we're cleaning house._

 _When one would watch the caped crusader, people would think of it like a work of art. He was methodical, and analytical. People sometimes forget that Batman is also known as the "World's Greatest Detective". As he fights you, he studies you. Sees your weakness. If you don't work with this in mind, your fight with Batman would be over before you know it. For any regular man shooting at Batman, a normal fight would go down in around 5 steps…or less. This night, Batman was a bit flashy and theatrical for one of the goons._

 _1._ _Throw smokescreen._

 _2\. Use cover to approach quickly._

 _3\. Disarm man with assault rifle._

 _4\. Break arm. (necessary as screams of victim are helpful in discouraging others to fight)_

 _5\. Neutralize and knock out man for police arrest._

 _1 by 1 the men of the Joker were taken down. Nightwing, Batman's first apprentice and protege was doing quite a bit of work as well. Doing everything by the book. He was perfect in his attacks, his strikes, his moves. All perfect and concise. He was proud of him, even though he never says so…He was maybe on the flashy side, but that was Dick's style to it._

 _Damien on the other hand, was brutal, quick, and methodical. He was trained by the league of assassins at such an early age, and that made him quite deadly. But through his time with the Batman, he's learned to use his skills for good, without the killing. His attacks however, were still quite painful. He also liked to show off…especially to Dick. Trying to prove himself sometimes. He's part of the Bat-family now. Damien also doesn't want to admit it but he sees Dick as a brother already. Heh…family bonding indeed._

 _As they are taking down the last remaining men. The Joker decides it's time to exit._

 _"_ Time to see what this baby can really do." said the Joker.

 _With a push of a button, the Motherbox comes to life with power. However, to the Joker's dismay, he realizes, he has no idea to work this properly. He just received the box and nobody has taught him yet how to use it._

 _"_ Damn it. Well, I have to make this quick. Let's see, press this here, push that there. Aha! Setting destination, Metropolis here I come!" Let's hope this works…

Goodbye Batman! I enjoyed our reunion, but I'll on my way with my new toy." said Joker.

Robin! Nightwing! Do not let him escape with that Mother box! said Batman.

 _In a quick decision, Robin decides the quickest way to prevent him from leaving with the Motherbox…is taking it out of the equation._

 _With a quick flick of his wrist, and with expert marksmanship from his training, he throws his "birdarang" towards the motherbox. At the same time, Joker tries to escape with whatever combination of button presses he's made on the Motherbox, believing he'll escape to Metropolis._

 _With a "twack", the birdarang hits the Mother box._

 _Tick- Tick- Boom!_

 _A small explosion happens on the Mother box! The Joker flies away from the shockwave impact. Mostly unharmed, but dazed from the hit. He drops the damaged Motherbox._

 _Suddenly, due to the impact, the Mother box fluctuates and ends up opening a portal. However, due to sudden variables, it seems that it's sucking everything within it's vicinity._

 _Bodies of knocked out goons, fly in. More than 2 dozen of them fly in to the portal. Guns, contraband, and random debris fly in as well._

 _Batman and his sons instinctively use their grappling hooks to get to a safer location away from the sucking vortex. "This isn't looking good." thought Batman._

"Robin! What did you do?!" said Nightwing.

 _"_ Hey! Don't look at me! I was trying to solve the problem!" I didn't expect this would happen! You didn't do anything to help, Dick!"

"Enough! We have to get out of here safely, and get the Joker" Batman said.

 _But it was too late. The Joker himself was hanging on for dear life by the car, but before he knew it…whoosh…he gets sucked in to the vortex, with his car as well._

"This isn't over Baaattttmmaaaannn!…."

 _After a few more seconds…the portal closes…and the Mother box drops…._

 _All is quiet from what happened previously…._

 _Gotham is saved. for now._

And like how it seems in every action movie, the police arrive just in the nick of time.

As the sirens end, an officer approaches quickly to the trio looking over the remains of the motherbox.

"Looks like I missed one hell of a party. What the hell happened here?! said Commissioner Gordon.

"We don't know Commissioner. A lot happened. And it seemed like the Joker got away. The problem is… We don't know where." said the Batman.

 _Suddenly, in a far away place, in an entirely separate dimension, a portal opens chucking people, objects, and the clown prince of crime himself._

 _It was quiet. Same time, different dimension._

 _2:00 AM_

 _The Joker, getting to his feet, tries to get his bearings._

"Where the hell are we? It looks like were not in Kansas anymore, Toto." said the Joker.

Reading the nearest sign, he reads out loud. "Middleton." Hmmm…


	3. Under New Management

Part 3

 _10 weeks later._

8:05 AM

Middleton High School

Like any other high school, the youth are going through the struggle of puberty, and basically fitting in. One boy in particular seems to be having more difficulty then most are with growing up as a teenager. This boy would be Ron Stoppable.

Running through the halls, he tries his best to make it to his class. A little miler at named Rufus is holding on to the pocket of Ron. Getting angry at him for being so bumpy and clumsy.

"Sorry buddy! This is the last time I get a double order of Bueno Nacho right before class! " said Ron Stoppable.

As he runs, what's common for this boy happens. He slips…and falls…and slides all the way to front of the class…

"Owwww…."

Laughter comes from this inside of his classroom from his fellow students.

One girl in particular puts her hand on her face with an exasperated look. She sighs and says.

"Ron, get up. I told you to stop ordering early take out right before school." said this young lady.

Sorry Kim! It was just…I…can't help it sometimes. I love my mexican munchies!

 _Who Ron was talking to was not just any ordinary girl._

 _Sure, she actually was quite pretty. She was a cheerleader. She had confidence, and skill. She was also a straight A student. She can probably thank her parents, a literal Rocket Scientist, and a Brain Surgeon for her great genes. What made her different from other high school girls was that she was also none other than "Kim Possible." World travelling hero._

 _All over the world she helps people in need with her bumbly friend Ron. She had great physical skills, due to her cheerleading, and training on the mission fighting. She never really had proper training but she can fight with some of the most skilled fighters in the world. She uses cool gadgets, and fought against evil quite often. However, in school, everyone treats her the same. She's just Kim here in Midtown. She's pretty happy with that arrangement._

 _As Ron got to his seat, he starts to wonder and says._

"Hey Kim. Is it just me, or has it been…you know…rather quiet with the whole…super villain stopping business lately? Sure we help out with some natural disasters, help out relief, and walking some dogs, but it seems like, no one has been trying to conquer the world lately? You know?"

"Hmm..you know what Ron, you're right. It has been rather quiet lately. But I kind of like it sometimes. Sure my extra funds are starting to run out a little, but at least I get to hang out at home more often. We also… you know…get to go out on more…dates." said Kim with a more silent tone.

"Oh…haha…right. said Ron sheepishly

 _Kim and Ron started dating some time ago. They were quite happy but sometimes, like everyone can be, they can get a bit awkward and shy. After many years of just being friends, changing into a romantic relationship can be quite something._

"Ehemm…we should get back to studies, okay?" said Kim with a cute smile.

 _Ron's heart melted from the unexpected attack from Kim and agreed with a slow nod. All seems right in the world now. But soon, however, things would get a whole lot worse for this "dynamic duo"._

 _Elsewhere in a secret hideout in Middleton_

 _10:45PM_

 _Boom. Crash. Bang! The sound of intense fighting goes over in a secret lair of none other than one of this world's greatest villains, Dr. Drakken. His goons fighting other people, and some fighting each other. It seems like there's been a coup of some sort. The doctor tends to be not the most well respected villain of this world, so for him, the possibility of his henchman deciding to go against him wasn't the craziest idea. In the middle of the fight, we see none other than Shego, Dr. Drakken's second in command or sidekick fighting in all this craziness._

"Do we have a plan, Dr. D?! How are we getting out of this mess?! Shego says and at the same time, knocking out someone with her glowing green fists.

"I'm working on it! said Drakken. _He's getting really tense. He knows what's coming for him. He's been hearing it all over his underground connections. A new guy has come into town and taking in all the business, and eliminating anyone who stands in his way. Personally Drakken, wants to be his own man and do his own thing, and apparently, this has upset the new guy. Now this fight has ensued due to it._

 _With a loud bang the fighting stops. Boom! A big crater of a hole opens in one of the walls. Through the dust, they see a figure of man going through with some guys guarding him._

"Honey! I'm home!" Hahahahaha! said the Joker with his hands raised up in the air.

 _Shego just stares at him, wondering what kind of madman are they dealing. She's actually quite on the dot with her description. A madman._

"Greetings to everybody here! You can call me the Joker. Also known as the clown prince of crime. I've heard talks that the good doctor doesn't want to play nice, so I've come here personally, to take care of business. Anyone who agrees now, gets to live and join me in my business enterprise. Anyone who doesn't…"

Suddenly, the Joker pulls out a gun and aims it at a man on the floor who was knocked down from the explosion. He was helpless. Praying that he would live.

Click…then the gun unexpectedly shoots out a flag. which says "Bang" on it.

Hahahahaha! Oh how I love a good gag. said the Joker.

The man on the floor sighs in relief, and lets out a small tear.

The men of Drakken start to say, he's just some lunatic. He's no threat to us. Even Shego starts to relax a little, thinking how foolish it was to be afraid of some clown.

"Hmmm…I guess everybody gets the idea right? Okay? No? Fine then! "said the Joker

Bam Joker still holding the gun with the flag fires it again. This time however, everybody is shocked to see the man on the floor. Dead. The flag from the gun flew from the barrel and impaled him right in the head.

Everybody's face in the large room was filled with shock. Whispers, and whimpers came from some of the men. "He really is…crazy." was heard from several of the men. Slowly, some of them men started to drop their guns. From the start, they knew it was a losing battle. They were surrounded by dozens more men than they hand in the first place with equally powerful guns. The traitors from the inside have been stealing Drakken's cool weaponry and giving it to the Joker for weeks now. Dr. Drakken decides to walk up and talk to the Joker. He may have been scared out of his mind, but he also had his pride.

"You…Youuu…you think you could just walk in here and destroy my lair. I worked very hard to keep this place up to date and and and….clean…." I am Dr. Drakken. I am a genius who will rule this world and everybody in it. You are nothing more than some guy with face paint on.

"Sheesh…talk about hypocritical. Says the man with the blue skin" said the Joker with a laugh.

"Grrr…You think you're all that!…But you're…

but before Drakken can finish his icon catchphrase,…the Joker sprays some gas from the flower on his suit to Drakken's face.

"Oh please shut up. You're not even worth the trouble."

Slowly, the Doctor starts to walk in a daze….then…laughs…he starts to laugh uncontrollably. He laugh so maniacally that people are starting to get scared. When they see his face, they see that's it become so stressed out due to him laughing so far. You would be able to see tears coming from his eyes due to the laughter. It looked liked it hurt.

Hahahahahahahahaha! The sounds of laughter filled the entire room.

And then, he stops, and falls on the floor. Dr. Drakken stops moving, alive, but with a big huge grin stuck on his face.

"Anyone else having second thoughts? said the Joker.

There, he knew at that moment he broke the will of anyone wanting to go against him in that room.

Shego, deciding the best course of action, talks to Joker and says. "Um, sure…I'll go with you. Boss. Anything you say!"

All the while she's trying to think of a way to get out of this mess, and away from the madman.

"Hmm. You look like a good sidekick and you seem capable in a fight….Alright then! You're one of my new uhmm….lieutenants! Welcome to the winning team." said the Joker with a big smile.

"Uhuh. Yes. Thanks uhm…sir." At that moment though, Shego thought of something from this situation, which she can use to her advantage.

But sir, I have to tell you something. said Shego.

Hmm. What is it?

It's just… now that you've taken down the direct competition, maybe you have to take care of other troubling matters? See there's this uhm, kid, well a hero. She usually comes and ruins most of our plans and most of other people's plans in our line of business.

"Oh really? A challenger eh? Who is it?" said the Joker.

"Her name is Kim! Kim Possible. She lives in Midtown…sir."

"Oh…. Interesting. I wonder if I'll have as much fun with her as I had with the Bat…"

Shego wondering who she's referring to, decides to think elsewhere. Mentioning Kim Possible had 2 possible outcomes in her mind:

1\. Kim confronts the Joker and takes him out, and I'm free from that madman.

2\. The Joker takes down Kim, and she's free of the nuisance that Kim has been to her.

Either or is okay with her, but the latter has the problem of her figuring out how to escape from the Joker but she'll figure it out later.

With the Joker now victorious over Drakken, he became the criminal boss of the entire underworld.


	4. New Kids on the Block

Part 4 - New "Kids on the Block"

As Ron sighed into another week of school, he contemplates on what he's going to do after finishing classes.

"I can't wait to get home…" Ron said as he sighed.

Ron was having a predicament he never thought he'd have. He was bored without the missions. Nothing was going on right now. Nothing which excited him.

"Where's Monkey Fist when you need him?…actually I take that back…I still don't like monkeys…" Ron shivers at the thought.

"Ron, why not enjoy a normal school life a little? There's more to life than saving the world? Look at Kim! She's adjusted fine!" said the girl who was sitting beside him.

"But Monique!…It's just, I don't know…She's Kim! and I'm, me." said Ron.

Monique was one of Kim and Ron's best friends at Middleton. She would help out every once in a while, and sometimes the best way she would lend a hand, was to talk to the two of them with their problems, which include heroics.

"Ron…that didn't really explain anything. Point is! Relax! Why not do a new hobby? Or you know, be more involved in school! Have you met the new teachers at school yet? The Gym teacher, and the new Science Teacher? Rumour has it, they're dating! Ooo. I love juicy info like that! And I heard, that the P.E. teacher is quite a hottie as well!"

"Huh…no not yet. That's too bad, since our gym teacher and strangely our science teacher is both Mr. Barkin. Hmm.. why is that though? Where are all the other teachers?" Ron pondered this when Kim suddenly joins in the conversation after finishing some reports.

"Actually Ron, I heard that those subjects in our class will be taken over by the new teachers. Mr. Barkin is overloaded being a substitute teacher to so many classes as it is, and it seems he's glad that he's got less workload." Kim said.

"O.M.G. really? GF, you better not be lying!" Monique said as she squealed in suspense.

"Huh. I guess it's okay to have new teachers. It does spice up life right now." Ron said

"Plus, seeing Mr. Barkin everyday can be exhausting. Sometimes that guy is…"

"What was that, Stoppable?" said the large man who sneakily approached Ron.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Barkin! We were just talking about how…sad… it is that you are no longer our teacher for those 2 subjects! Hehehe…" said Ron cautiously and quickly.

"Hmmm…good to know." said Mr. Barkin with a raised eyebrow. "Hello class. I'm here today to talk to you actually about my replacement for our science class together. I'll be also letting go of my gym class to you later to the new gym teacher as well. However, I'd like to first introduce everyone to our new Science teacher. From her record, she's known to be a genius from her school. She graduated with top honors. She's also quite a gadget whiz from what people have told me. Please welcome Ms. Barbara Gordon.

While stereotypically, most people would think that science teachers would be geeky, frail looking people due to their interests mostly being less than physical, the students of their class were shocked more than they expected. Who entered was a fashionable, tall, and quite beautiful red headed young woman. She didn't fit with the bad stereotype at all. As jaws dropped, all around the class, Ron as well, couldn't help but say "wow" quietly. Unfortunately for him, Kim, made a quick punch to his side which caused him to winch in pain a little. Monique on the other side of Ron laughs and whispers to Ron "Hmm, so you definitely have a thing for red-heads. hahaha."

As she puts her things on the teacher's desk, she looks over to Mr. Barkin and says. "Thank you, Mr. Barkin for the introduction. It was very kind of you." Mr. Barkin, then, shyly replies with a "You're welcome, Ms. Gordon. If uhm…there's anything you need, you can always count on me."

As Ms. Gordon replies with a smile and a nod, hearts flutter all over the classroom. Mr. Barkin quickly exits the room with red plastered all over his face.

"Hello class. Once again, I'm Ms. Gordon. I'll be guiding you in your science education going onwards. I hope we can all learn and be engrossed in the subject together." Any questions?…

As class finished, the students of Kim's class, were all very optimistic about the upcoming science lessons.

"Wasn't she amazing? It's like, she knows practically everything about the subject and she's so relatable!" said one classmate.

"Yeah! She's so approachable! And gorgeous too! Gah. She's like my new idol. If ever I become a teacher, I wish I end up like Ms. Gordon." said the other classmate.

Kim too already liked Ms. Gordon as well. There was something about her which she could relate to. It's like she and her had the same wavelengths in their way of thinking from the short time they talked. However, she does have to stop Ron from going ga-ga over her in the future.

Ron being Ron, accidentally bumps into Kim while looking at Ms. Gordon. The impact causes Kim to stumble a little, and forces her Kimmunicator out of her pocket. "Oh no!" said Kim. It slides a little until it lands by the feet of Ms. Gordon.

"Hmm. What's this? said the teacher. After she inspects it and picks it up. "Here you go, Ms. Possible. Be careful with this thing. It looks expensive. Is this some kind of communicator?" asks Ms. Gordon.

"Thank you so much Ms. Gordon! So sorry for bothering you. But yes! It is! It helps me with my part time job. I kind of help people for a living."

"That sounds good. I was also quite active when I was your age. I wanted to help out a lot of people when I was younger. Must have gotten it from my father. I still want to help people now. That's why I'm teaching here. said Ms. Gordon with a wink. "By the way, is it alright if I look at your device. It's quite interesting."

"Sure Ms. Gordon, here have a look." It was but a quick moment, but she seemed really fascinated with it. She gave a quick smile and said thanks. She then left of for her next class.

"Ron! Be careful next time! And stop gawking at that teacher." Said Kim with a pout of disapproval.

Lover's quarrels tend to happen. But Kim knew deep down though that Ron only had eyes on her. Monique laughs at the commotion that transpired. She then says to them.

"I wonder if our Gym teacher would be as cool as well!" said Monique. "I wonder if he's as cute as they say! It would make perfect sense if that Ms. Gordon would end up dating someone equally amazing."

"Hmm…I wonder. Kim pondered. After changing into their gym uniforms, they all headed towards the gym.

Once again. Mr. Barkin was there in the gym class to introduce the new teacher, however the class was not exactly paying attention to him, They were paying attention to the man on the horizontal bars. This man was physically fit. More so, than the average man. He was graceful, and he seemed like he came out of a circus flying trapeze act. He then made a graceful landing. Some of the other girls in the class started giggling in delight. He was quite handsome as well.

"Ehem. Please welcome Mr. Richard Grayson. Your new gym teacher."

Mr. Grayson smiled and waved at everyone. Some of the girls swooned. It also looked like he didn't even break a sweat after that trying course.

Dayum. They weren't kidding. I think P.E. is now my favourite subject." said Monique in a quiet voice.

Hello class! I'll be your new gym teacher. I hope we can take this class seriously. It may not seem like it, but education is very important to me. You have to be strong in mind and in body. I'm looking forward to teaching you!

As class continued, everyone was doing their gym courses. Monique seemed to be doing quite average for a girl her age. Ron, even though going through tons of physically enduring adventures, ends up making a fool of himself again in his workout course. Once again, Kim, due to her cheerleading, made her easily complete her course. She excelled as expected. Mr Grayson inspected everyone and gave tips. He seemed like a normal teacher, Kim thought. Right on cue though, her Kimmunicator started ringing. Ron heard the device and yelled "Yahoo!" out loud.

"What up, Wade. What's the sitch?" Kim said.

"Hey Kim! Long time no see! said Wade.

Wade was Kim's gadget specialist. He handed the requests, brought out the cool equipment, and helped them navigate throughout the world. It also helped that he was a genius inventor as well.

"There were heists in several major chemical laboratories over the weekend in Middleton. It was messy and a lot of their equipment went missing. Got a hit and they asked to see if you can help them out with finding out who stole their equipment. They'll be waiting at their respective labs. Here are the addresses. I can set up transportation with…"

"No big, Wade. It's just nearby anyway. Pretty sure we can figure out how to get there normally. It's a bit strange since it's so close to home. I'll get Ron, and we'll be there in a jiff."

As soon as Kim starts to head to Ron so that they can leave class, she's unexpectedly blocked off by none other than their new gym teacher.

"Uhm. Excuse me, Ms. Possible, may I know where you're going?" said Mr. Grayson.

"Oh! Mr. Grayson! You see, Kim's kind of like a hero who goes around saving the world. So, she needs to leave class. Oh! I go with her too. said Ron intervening.

Once again, Kim unexpectedly got a very stern look from Mr. Grayson. She felt that he had no intention of letting them leave his class. This was a first. She thought that he'd be quite cool with them leaving. She was mistaken.

"Uhuh. That doesn't sound normal at all. You can't just leave class. You say you're some "superhero." You seem quite capable physically but your "boyfriend" over here seems to be too clumsy to even hold his own if a grade schooler tried to steal his wallet." said Mr. Grayson.

"Hey! I can hold my own!…Most of the time… said Ron.

"Sir. Really. I do this for a living. Trust me. I'm a straight A student, and a cheerleader too! If I have all these extra curricular activities, saving the world is really no big! Seriously? Not trying to toot my own horn here but uhm…You know! Kim Possible! Doing the impossible? Your girl next door? A friend of a friend could have mentioned me? Possibly? No?…not convinced, I guess? said Kim sadly.

"Hmmm. Your name does kinda rings a bell. But nope. Try again." said the straight faced teacher.

"But sir. This is important! There's been some major crime happening right here in Middleton. said Kim desperately.

Kim wouldn't openly admit it, but she also missed going out on dangerous missions too. But her new teacher was preventing her from getting this. This was getting impossible.

"Hmm. What kind of teacher would willingly let his or her students skip classes and on top of that, allowing them to go right into the midst of danger. said their new teacher.

"Uhm…not a very good one?" said Ron hesitantly.

Ron was right. Good teachers would never allow their students to get into danger. However, it has always been different for her. People trusted her. But this new teacher who didn't know her yet. It seems I haven't earned his trust yet.

"But Mr. Grayson! Sir! Kim's a professional! She knows how to fight bad guys for a living! I swear! She's amazing!" said Monique who happened to over hear the conversation. Monique once again trying to help her friends out by vouching for them.

Unexpectedly, the teacher brought out a refreshing smile after hearing that. "Hmm. I see, your friends are really trying to vouch for you. I like that, Ms. Possible. Having good friends and family to back you up when you need it." said Mr Grayson.

The teacher then gives this far away gaze with a smirk, showing that he's thinking on what to do with Kim. He then smiles and from the looks of it, has come with a conclusion.

"Okay, Ms. Possible. I'll let you go, with your friend. But, on one condition." said Mr. Grayson.

"Oh. What is it, sir?" said Kim.

"Your friends say you're pretty capable, and maaayybee I've heard your name around town doing all this hero work. You say you're a cheerleader right, and with that foundation as your training for physical fitness along with the supposed "on the job training", you've learned how to take down bad guys."

Kim wonders what he's trying to lead to.

"Okay. Since I'm quite physically fit myself due to my gymnastics, then taking me down in a fight should be something simple, am I right? That's my condition. You take me down, let's say with a pin to the count of 3. Then i'll let you go!"

What?!…said Kim internally. All the students started whisperingly as well. Monique was shocked, and Ron was scratching his head with confusion. Several of her classmates began voicing out their opinions.

"Oh wow, the gym teacher wants to take on Kim? "

"Isn't that kind of unfair? Kim's fought all kind of bad guys all over the world."

"Oh no. Don't hurt him! He's so cute."

"This should be interesting! I've always wanted to see, Kim in action!"

Kim was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to do. Kim's fought plenty of skilled martial artists all over the world. She'd proudly say that in hand to hand combat, she'd like to believe she's one of the best. Now a gym teacher wants to take her on? That sounds like overkill.

"Uhm. Sir, is there any other way we can settle this dispute? Wouldn't this also count as like a school violation for hitting a teacher?" said Kim

"Don't worry. Let's all consider this official school training. I'm your gym teacher right? This is just a physical, and if everyone says you're so good at fighting, this wouldn't be abnormal for you as training, right?" said Mr. Grayson.

Ron steps in, and talks to her, saying. "Kim, if the guys says he wants to fight, then get it over with. It's just a pin to the count of 3! You're not fighting to the death. Just…don't hurt him too much. He's new to the school. hehe."

After much hesitation, Kim decides to do so. "Okay, sir. Let's do this."


	5. Training Day

Part 5 - Training Day

As they made their way to the wrestling mats area of the gym as their impromptu fighting arena, Kim starts to stretch. All the other students stopped what they were doing in anticipation for the fight. Rufus cheers in the pocket of Ron, while Ron cheers as well for Kim.

"You can do this, KP! Just don't overdo it!" said Ron

"What's going on over here?" said a girl in a cheerleading outfit to Ron.

"Oh, Hey Bonnie. Kim's going to fight the new gym teacher so that she can leave campus for you know…saving the world"

"Bonnie gasped and says: How could Kim even think of hurting the new gym teacher!"

"He's such a sweetheart, and he's quite the looker too. Hmmpph. This should be an interesting match. I'm sorry to say, but I'm cheering for Mr. Grayson.

Interestingly, many students were cheering for the new teacher too. He was quite charming, and he has made several supporters already.

"I hope he's not hurt too much." said one of the spectating students

"Hey Mr. Stoppable. Can you be our referee?" said Mr. Grayson

"Oh! Sure sir!

There was more anticipation than expected. People wanted to see the amazing Kim Possible in action. However, there were others who were afraid for the safety of their already well-liked new teacher.

"Once again. If I win, you can't ditch my class. I don't know about the other teachers, but it'll become forbidden for my period. said Mr. Grayson. "After classes, go ahead. But you have to make sure you're careful, got it?"

"Yes Mr. Grayson. But if I win, I'll earn your trust and I'll get to go on calls, right?" said Kim

"Deal."

"Okay then, sir. It's settled. Ron, whenever you're ready."

Ron then starts running to the center. Kim then begins going into a fighting pose, mentally getting ready and looking for the fastest, but least painful way to make a pin on her teacher. However, she noticed that he starts taking a fighting pose as well. In fact, he seemed really good in his form. It looked perfect, with no openings. This was getting interesting.

"Before we begin, sir, have you had any martial arts training?" asked Kim.

"A little. My…father… taught me some self-defence, so I shouldn't be such an easy opponent. said Mr. Grayson with a wink.

Kim being skeptical, doesn't take his words all in. She believes that Mr. Grayson is more capable than he seems. She better be careful.

"Okay? Ready?"

3…

2…

1…

FIGHT!

"Ladies, first." said the teacher.

Kim, not wanting to go right away for the initiative, tries to analyse her opponent. Believing, she's found on opening, she goes in for a wide low sweep kick, The teacher however sees it coming, and does an amazing backflip, dodging the attack. Kim then follows with a straight fist combination at the midsection, followed by a spinning double high kick. However, the teacher parries all the blows as well. He then returns several hits of his own. Kim, no pushover either, blocks several of his incoming blows. Kim realises there that Mr. Grayson wasn't just a simple teacher. He had skill. A lot of it. His punches and kicks had precision timing and we're aimed for the purpose of immobilising, or stunning her.

After a flurry of blows, filled with martial arts prowess, from both sides, both combatants decided to make some space. Kim triple backflips away from her teacher. However, what stuns everyone as well, was the teacher's ability to triple backflip just as easily away as well, with a corkscrew finish for a flashy effect. He smiles after, which makes some nearby girls scream for joy.

2 minutes had only passed from the fight. No one seemed to back down, or looked like they were giving in to the other. All the spectators, Ron included, were dumbstruck.

"Wow. I always knew Kim was amazing, but our teacher is spectacular!" said Ron.

"Maybe Mr. Grayson can help out with cheerleading choreography. Those were amazing jumping skills. said Bonnie with a mouth gaping.

Everyone then began to cheer. They were all enjoying the thrilling action taking place before them. Unknowingly, they were watching an amazing fight between two top class heroes, Nightwing Vs. Kim Possible. Dick was also enjoying the fight. He had his own reasons for taking this challenge, but his tendency to show off a little, made this fight even more enjoyable.

"Let's continue, shall we?" said Mr. Grayson.

The fight continues. Dick then starts to combine his fighting skills to form his own personal style. He starts fighting like Nightwing. A combination of several standard fighting styles such as Jiu jitsu, Karate, Taekwando, and more than 10 other styles. Kim, then uses her own self taught style from all her training from all over the world. It was an interesting fight. It was getting really good, with dodge, and block, and parry from both sides. However, only Ron noticed it, but, Kim was starting to get tired. Ron could see that his new teacher was fighting flawlessly but Kim was slowly giving way.

Another 2 minutes had passed and Kim breathes in a lung full of air. She's being broken apart. She can't believe it. They both paused.

"Incredible. A gym teacher is fighting me evenly. I haven't fought this hard since the last time I fought Shego." said Kim internally.

"Stop holding back." said her teacher of all of a sudden.

Kim was shocked by the fact that he knew she wasn't going all out. How could he just see that from the way we were fighting?

"Your fighting style is giving you difficulty due to your inner struggle. You're not giving your all. It's because you don't want to hurt me, right? You're getting sloppy in areas. Come on! Show me what you can do!" Said Mr. Grayson.

With that, Kim goes all out in her next moves. No more holding back. The fight grows intense. Ron sees that Kim no longer looks like she's struggling like a while ago. But the problem was that it seemed to him that Mr. Grayson, had grown more intense as well. Kim was fighting an uphill battle.

Block after block, parry after parry. The teacher and student we'e showing their talents to everybody in the gym. Kim was not going to back down. She was going to make it for that call. She needed the excitement back in her life. At the same time, she felt this fight was something she sorely missed. Action. The teacher on the other hand looked cool headed. He gave this overflowing confidence which said that he's got everything under control.

Kim had found a tough opponent who seemed to have even more fighting prowess than her. Who is this teacher? Why was he so amazing? Part of her is cursing her abilities, and another part is enjoying the "lesson" she's receiving. She starts wondering if this teacher could actually "train" her. Before they can continue with their fight with some more heavy blows, they were interrupted by a loud voice across the gym.

"Mr Grayson, what do you think you're doing?!" said Ms. Gordon with a look of disapproval.

Everyone grew silent, and the combatants stopped fighting as well.

"Oh, hello Babs. We we're just having a friendly sparring session. Ms. Possible over here is quite talented and I felt that she needed a sparring session to increase her skills. said Mr. Grayson with a wicked smile.

"That's Ms. Gordon during class hours, Mr. Grayson. You don't hear me calling you, Dick, during work hours. Also, sparring sessions with their teachers aren't exactly regulatory training for students."

Some of the students started whispering things such as. "Oh wow. They really seem to be close. Calling each other nicknames, and being really familiar. They really must be a couple."

"Oh, my apologies. But I feel my work here is done anyway. We didn't get to find out who will come out the victor in the match, but it seems like my class is over. I win. You didn't end up leaving class early." said Mr. Grayson with a big grin on his face.

Kim was shocked. She checked the time, and she realised that so much time has gone past that gym class was over. Her new teacher may not have pinned her, but she definitely lost this match due to default. She now starts wondering if that was what he was aiming for in the first place. To stall till class was over. Hmm…Was he really trying to beat me, or was this some sort of test?

"Okay. Everyone, class dismissed. Please pack up everything and return all used equipment to the storage room. Thank you." said Mr Grayson

"Ms. Possible, you and your friend can leave now. You are no longer under my jurisdiction." said Mr. Grayson with another big smile.

Somehow, Kim started to get annoyed with his big grins. She knew that she had to watch out for her new gym teacher when in school. Ron, on the other hand, seemed like he saw the fight of the century.

" That was…amazing! Kim! You and Mr. Grayson were so cool! We should plan a round 2 some time soon!"

"Ron, that's enough! We're late already as it is! Let's go to the labs." said Kim with a sour face.

"Oh sorry, KP. Alright let's change and go off to adventure! Woot! Woot!


	6. New Hideout & What happened in Gotham

Part 6 - The new hideout/ What happened in Gotham

It was late in the evening in a small apartment in Middleton. Here was the current resting and hiding place of two of Gotham's greatest heroes. Dick Grayson, Nightwing, and, Barbara Gordon, Batgirl. Both arrived from work. They were both teaching at the nearby Middleton High School. Barbara, however wanted to talk to Dick about what happened in school. Finally, in the safety of their apartment, she spoke up saying:

"What do you think you we're doing there during class hours, Dick?! We were supposed to observe and get to know her. Not get into a fight with her! At least, we weren't supposed to interact with her that much yet! said Barbara.

"Relax Barbara, it was just a friendly match! Honest! I was curious. We've been stuck here on this Earth for a month now, and after researching about this world's heroes, I wanted to know how capable she was." said Dick.

Barbara just replies with a sigh and a head shaking after that statement.

Dick smiles and continues the conversation saying.

"Kim Possible, I admit has skill. She's no rookie definitely. She definitely has lots of experience fighting. However…" Dick paused.

Barbara actually knew what Dick wanted to say. She caught a bit of the last part of the sparring session secretly. Kim had the physical talent to fight. But it seemed like her style was all over the place. It felt like she was mostly self taught, and mashed different fighting techniques which suited her. There was nothing wrong with it, but with no good foundation, it seemed that Kim did not maximise her potential.

Barbara Gordon was also very gifted in her fighting skills. Being a daughter of a police commissioner definitely helped with the idea of being battle hardened. But after fighting alongside Batman and the others, and receiving her own training, she became known as one of the top tier fighters of her world. Not many were her equal.

Dick Grayson, as mentioned before, was also one of the greatest fighters in his world as well. He's known as a master acrobat. Batman himself is known to be an incredible athlete in agility, but even stated that Dick is better in that area than him. According to sources, Dick Grayson is the only person on his earth who can do a quadruple somersault.

Both were analysing this world's greatest hero, and both knew that Kim still had work to do in being a better fighter.

After a pause and a nod, Dick asked Barbara about her mission.

"So, did you get to hack into her communication device?"

"Yes. I was able to put the implant on her communication device. Whatever she sees, we see. Whatever reports she receives, we receive. It was really difficult to hack into her device. Especially with our limited resources here. Thank God for her friend. I didn't even have to sneakily get her communicator. It literally slid to my feet. All I needed was to act a bit curious and ask to look at it for a few seconds, and done! We have connection."

Barbara was an expert in hacking. There was a time when she had to quit being a "literal" crime-fighter due to an injury by none other than the Joker. She had to stay on a wheelchair. She then used her genius level intellect to be a master of electronic devices, and even an information broker. The problem is that currently, she had very limited tools to work with. Her opponent here in this world was Wade, Kim Possible's pre-teen genius on the other side of the communicator. She had to give him credit. She couldn't break through his firewalls. If only she had her devices from her world, then she would give him a real challenge. Sadly, this wasn't the case. Fortunately for her, with what she had, she was able to install something on to Kim's communicator. The central point of all the info between Kim and Wade. The perfect place to breach and connect to. It would look undetectable to Wade. If it was from an outside source, he'd know where to attack.

"Perfect! Amazing as always, Babs." said Dick with a cool smile.

Barbara then replies with a cute wink back at him before heading to the bathroom so that she can change into something more comfortable since they were just at "home."

While everyone thought that Dick and Barbara were an item. Even the students thought so. They were just really good friends… as of now. They grew up together under the tutelage of Bruce Wayne. They knew each other better than anyone else. But that leads to flirty interactions between the two of them. In reality, they did have feelings for each other. Over the years, they've had some interesting connections and moments here and there. Right now, they are in this "will they, won't they" kind of relationship. They know how they feel about one another, and they love their cute inter-play between them, but right now, knowing how busy they were, they've put whatever they've felt on hold, except for the cute flirting.

Due to them hiding in this world, they decided that acting like a couple at times can make them less suspicious while living in this world.

"So, where are Kim and her friend, Ron now?" asked Dick.

Barbara then comes out in a comfy gray t-shirt and shorts combo, and then checks her computer.

"Hmmm..Currently, they are doing rounds at those chemical laboratories which were hit during the weekend. It looks like she's finally going to get roped into the situation by investigating those places. "

While getting set up here, Nightwing and Batgirl have been using their late night evenings to go around town, looking for supplies, and investigating for any leads for the Joker. What Kim and Ron didn't know was that both Nightwing and Batgirl were there at those chemical laboratories. While hiding in the shadows, they observed and saw several groups of men in clown masks bringing all sorts of equipment into vans. Of course, the crime fighting duo didn't just allow them to leave. They took out most of the men, but the van with the equipment got away. Later on, they learned it was a simultaneous attack on several locations. They spent that weekend inspecting for clues at all the locations.

"The problem is, Dick, that we're seriously lacking resources. We only have the equipment that Batman gave us with each of our lifeboats."

These lifeboats, Barbara, was talking about, were small caches of equipment Batman gave to the both of them before coming to this world. It had some weapons, electronic equipment, some collateral to exchange for cash, and actual money. It was however only the first batch, and more equipment should have been brought in, but, there was a complication.

"That's why we decided to start working Barbara. We hit two birds with one stone. We get money to help with our finance problem, and at the same time, we get closer to Kim." She and her friends, may become our allies in this world. They might be able to help us take down the Joker."

"I know Dick,…It's just… What happened to Bruce, and the others back home?" asked Barbara.

Flashback - One Month Prior

The Batcave

Ever since the Joker disappeared, Batman has been working hard trying to figure out where he ended up. He's searched every news report, tip, and scoop about the Joker. He ended up with nothing. He tried searching for the energy signature of the boom tube formed by the mother box and scanned the entire earth. He came up short as well. All he had was the mother box left by the Joker. He worked furiously to repair it. He even called in favours with friends from the Justice League to help him repair it. Cyborg came in to do his repairs but couldn't stay long due to commitments off world. The Flash came in to talk about his experience with possible alternate dimensions due to him knowing this through his ultra high speed vibrations. This helped Batman triangulate the possible place where the Joker must have landed. He then concluded he ended up off his Earth. He wanted more than anything to just be glad he's gone and be done with it. However, his sense of justice can't let it slide knowing that somewhere, he might be hurting innocents. He decided to follow and apprehend him. That's when he decided to call in Batgirl, being an expert of technology as well.

"Bruce, I believe we're all set to try out the mother box." said Barbara.

"Hmm. Yes, I think things should be safe. I've analysed and peeked a bit into the world the Joker jumped into. It seems to be another Earth, quite similar to ours, but in this world, there aren't too many metahumans. At least, not to our scale. This isn't some parallel earth with another justice league. It seems like it hosts all kinds of different heroes, villains, and even cities. Aside from that, technology and social wise, it's quite the same." said Bruce.

"Hmm. How intriguing. This is going on an adventure on a whole different scale." said Dick Grayson.

"So, does that mean we'll be able to follow the Joker through the mother box tonight, father? said Damian Wayne.

"Yes. We should begin tonight. I've prepared some things for safety precautions. I've prepared some equipment that we can bring over to their side so we can set up a temporary base of operations on their Earth. It should have some basic necessities. I want Dick and Barbara to go on first to check out the area to see if the coast is clear. When you give the go signal, we will bring the rest of the equipment, and Robin and I will follow suit."

After discussing the rest of the smaller details, everyone agreed and prepared for their trip to another Earth. They all started preparing their own personal equipments and gear as well.

"Sir. I believe there should be a moment before you leave that you should all rest before going into that new world. You've been working day and night for this. You've all had barely gotten any sleep. said Alfred Pennyworth. Alfred was the Wayne family butler who worked for them for decades. He's one of the Bat-Family's closest allies. A voice of reason at times.

"How about you take turns packing up, Master Bruce? I'm sure heavy lifting can be done by anyone? Even someone like me?" said Alfred in a fatherly but serious tone.

"Hmm….very well. Alfred. You win." said Bruce. Dick then chimed in, saying. "We got this Bruce. We all deserve a bit of rest. We should take turns. Who knows what will happen when we go on the other side? We need to be physically and mentally ready."

And so. Everyone took turns resting. Alfred, some people would say was the heart of the Bat-Family. Even the harder headed ones among them would find Alfred's fatherly charms comforting.

After some rest, they all got ready to leave for the other world, to apprehend the Joker.

"Barbara, Dick…we don't know what to expect, so be ready for anything. After you give the signal, we'll follow as planned, understood?" Batman said.

There were very few people Batman could rely on. They were his two oldest companions and they were part of that select few. He knew they can handle the job. But, deep down, he worried for their safety.

"See you on the other side." said Batgirl with a confidant smile.

With that, Batman activated the mother box. A surge of energy blew through the batcave. It felt like a gust of wind was circling through the entire area. With that, Barbara and Nightwing, with their essentials and the lifeboats, jumped into the portal otherwise known as a boom tube.

On the other side, Batgirl and Nightwing landed on a rooftop of a building in the centre of what seems to be a typical american city. As instructed, the perimeter was quickly checked upon to not waste time. With the coast clear, Nightwing used the communicator which Batman made that can supposedly go through their two different worlds.

"Testing. testing. Nightwing to Batcave. Can you hear me?"

"…"

"Yes. We can hear you, Nightwing." Is everything okay? said Batman

"Yes. The coast is clear. You can go through."

Back in the Batcave.

"Okay, Robin let's go. Don't forget the rest of the equipment. Alfred, You'll be able to communicate with us with the Batcomputer. Its wired to the mother box, and it uses the extra dimensional wavelengths within. That's how we're able to communicate with Nightwing's communicator and mine as well. We'll coordinate with you here in the Batcave if ever there's anything we need back home. You should be able to open the boom tube at our coordinates as well. If ever we need to get back, we'll contact you."

"Noted, Master Bruce. You can always rely on me." said Alfred with a comforting smile.

However, before the dynamic duo could jump in, there was a small explosion which happened on the Mother Box. It looked like a power failure. The portal started to collapse.

"Robin! Alfred! Get down!" said Batman as they all ducked for cover.

Boom! Another explosion happened. This time it made a power outage in the Batcave. The boom tube closed. All was quiet except for the sounds of sparks through the cave. The generators started up again, and the entire cave was brought back to life.

"What happened?!" said Robin.

Master Dick, Barbara! Are they okay?! said Alfred

"Batman rushed to the Batcomputer to try to contact them. However, due to the explosion from the Motherbox, it seemed that all communication between them was halted.

"Damn it! Bruce said.

Bruce cursed himself for his inability to not see this outcome happening. Now he stranded two of his family in another world.

"Dick, Barbara…I'm sorry. We'll take a little while longer catching up…Just hold on over there." said Bruce internally.

Back on the rooftop, Dick and Barbara noticed the closing of the boom tube as well. They struggled to contact them with their communication device. All was quiet, as they waited for something to happen. After several hours, they concluded that no one was coming anytime soon and something must have happened.

Present Day

"I'm worried about them too, Barbara. That's why we leave that communicator on. 24/7. They'll contact us as soon as they can. You know that Bruce would never leave us behind." said Dick.

Barbara felt the comforting tone in Dick's voice. Both were stressed out from the last few weeks. But they knew they had a job to do. They have to stop a madman from terrorising this world.

"Okay. Okay. Let's get back to work. Observe and find any leads on the Joker. We've got this, Dick." said Barbara.

The two then silently worked with each other in their little apartment. Each other's company comforted one another. What brought a little joy to the two of them was the the idea of them living together like this… like a real couple… It was something they'd actually like and hope would happen when they got back…


	7. Bread Crumbs

Part 7 - Bread Crumbs

The weekend before (the night of the chemical labs raid)

Elsewhere at a secret hideout.

"Soooo… You had some complications with the last chemical lab, huh?" said the Joker "Was it that Kim Possible, everyone is talking about?"

"No sir! It was a pair of new people! Never seen them in my life!" said one of the thugs. "One was wearing something similar to body armor with streaks of blue. The other one had a cape thing for the uniform!"

Suddenly, the Joker had a feeling on exactly who he was talking about, at least one of them he knew for sure. He had to know more details. Either way, he knew the "gang" would all show up eventually.

"Hmmm…Was the one in the cape tall and bulky?" asked the Joker.

"Uhm. No sir. To be honest.., it kinda looked like it was a woman fighting. Kind of her physique, sir. Still kicked ass as much as the guy with those crazy sticks. My body is freaking aching all over." said the thug.

"Okay then, I have a feeling we'll be seeing them again soon. I believe it's time to put my plans into motion. Gotta…"thin out the field" for now. Hehehe. First off boys, I want you to start spreading the rumour I mentioned…

Present Day (Day of the Gym Training)

Middletown

As Kim and Ron continued doing their rounds at the different chemical laboratories, they've found no clues to the suspects who could have stolen all these chemical ingredients. They asked questions with the staff from each of the laboratories. No hints or reasons behind their attacks.

"Wade, I want you to cross-check all the different chemicals stolen from their inventories. Check what compounds or devices can be made from what was taken from each of the labs." said Kim.

"Good idea, Kim. Will get back to you in a while. As you know, I'm a tech specialist, not a chemist, but I'm sure I can figure it out in a while. Will be back with the results in a bit." said Wade

"So…We still have no clues on who could have stolen the materials, huh KP." said Ron

"Nope, but Wade might give us some clues from the list of materials. However, I'm not sure whose M.O. could it be to steal chemicals. Possibly Dr. Drakken? He might find these useful. But I always figured him for a weapons and evil explosions kind of evil. He did make those syntho-drones though." said Kim

"True. true. Well. We'll just keep searching. One more lab to go." said Ron

As Kim and Ron parked their car at the nearby lab. They however noticed something quite different with this one compared to the rest. It looked like there was a struggle in and out of the building.

"Hmm. Interesting." Kim said as she surveyed the area.

"As they made their way into the building complex, one of the staff approached them right away.

"Thank you very much for coming, Ms. Possible. I'm the head scientist of this facility." Please come this way to the crime scene." said the main in the lab coat.

As they were discussing the details of the robbery. Which was similar to the previous cases, the scientists then surprised them with a certain comment.

"Too bad your friends couldn't stop the thieves from getting away. But at least they kept the damage to a minimum, and it seems we weren't looted as hard as the other laboratories." said one of the scientists.

"Wait. What do you mean, "our friends". said Kim

"Well. Didn't a group of your super friends try to stop the thieves the other night? I thought you of all people would be part of certain superhero groups? Maybe those people from Global Justice? Team Go? Since it was here in Middleton, possibly one of your allies, am I right?" said the scientist.

"Uhm. why do you suspect that? I thought there was no evidence of who entered." said Ron

"Actually. Because of your friends, we were able to have some video surveillance of the attack. In fact, from the video, we can see something about the thieves who broke into our labs. They were all wearing "clown" masks."

Ron shivered at the word "clowns". He wasn't exactly the biggest fan of clowns.

"Okay. Clowns. That's not something were used to." said Kim "Okay sir, can we see the video. Maybe it is someone we know, who helped you guys out during the attack."

As they were brought to the surveillance room, they watched the video of the robbery. As mentioned, they saw a group of men carrying carefully certain chemicals from the laboratory. Also, they were all indeed wearing different types of clown masks. They were all quite creepy.

"We'll just fast forward a bit." said the scientist.

As they were scrolling the video forward, there they saw two dark figures come of the shadows totally unnoticed at first, start fighting the men in clown masks. They couldn't make out their faces due to their masks nor did they recognise their uniforms. In fact, Kim had never seen these people before. The video was bit out of frame so she couldn't really see them well. One seemed to be wearing a cape. The other one had a suit with a huge strip of blue. The video then ended.

"Wooooaahhh. Coooool. said Ron in a fan boyish type of way after watching the video.

"That was all the footage we had on the incident before it was cut. I believe the video footage was tampered beyond that point. Most likely by the looters. They probably couldn't do it sooner due to those two. So did you know these two heroes?"

Kim, not sure on what to do, decides to make up a story. "Uhm….Yes! They were some of my…friends…from the hero league we have!" said Kim with a nice smile. I'll be sure to thank them for you!

Ron then whispers. "Kim! Why didn't you tell me you knew these people! I want to meet them too!" said Ron in an excited voice.

Once again. Kim jabs Ron in the gut to signal him to keep quiet for now.

Ron mutters a quiet "OW" and finally gets what Kim's trying to say.

"Oh! OHHH! Right. We all go WAAAY BACK sir. We know those two!" said Ron in a strangely exaggerated voice.

The scientists however seemed convinced and decided to show them their thanks.

"Please do thank them on our behalf for protecting our labs! Hopefully you can catch the culprits! Is there anything you need?"

"Oh! Yes! said Kim. I'd like a copy of the video footage. If that's alright? We can use it to help identify the culprits."

The scientists then nodded and made a copy of the footage for Kim and Ron.

As Kim and Ron stepped out of the building, they started to discuss about these two new masked figures and the clowns who attacked the labs.

"Okay. So we have two vigilantes who tried to interfere with the robbery for this lab. At the same these robbers happened to be clowns." said Ron. I'm not sure what's exactly going on.

"Ron. We're not sure that they are vigilantes in the first place. It's possible that these people could be a rival group trying to steal the chemicals as well. We have no evidence from the other labs. For all we know, those two were the ones who stole the chemicals from the other sites. I just lied so that those scientists won't worry anymore with ideas of possible other groups trying to loot them." said Kim.

"Ohhhhhh. Didn't think about that, Kim. said Ron who thought about the possibility just now of it being a rival gang.

"But. They looked like they had really cool costumes! Maybe they were crime-fighters like us too! We can ask our contacts from G.J. or Team GO and ask if they know anyone who have similar looking attire. That way, we can be sure whether or not they are bad guys." said Ron excitedly.

Then suddenly, Ron had a big grin on his face as he smiled at Kim. Kim, raised her eyebrow wondering what was Ron thinking of. Reluctantly, she asked. "Okay, Ron. What is it? What's with the funny smile?"

"I see now, Kim. You're just worried about new people taking over your job! You just don't like the competition! New vigilantes doing the work for you! Just like that time with Team Impossible. Except, your job is now being threatened! Don't worry Kim! People still love you! You'll still have plenty of work to do" said Ron with a big smile.

"Kim, then sighs and quickly says. "Ron. That is sooooo not the truth. I'm honestly worried. You did have a good idea. So we'll ask our contacts about them. Let's catch up with Wade."

Kim then contacts Wade and asks for an update. "So Wade. What did you find out from the chemicals?"

"Looking over each of the labs' inventories, they all had different compounds stolen from them. Each of the substances by themselves, don't usually make much. However, after adding all the different chemicals from each of the different labs, some of the things which can be made are similar to some forms of hallucinogens, laughing gas variants, and tranquillisers. The problem is, there are still some leftover ingredients which have currently no known results when added. I'm not sure what they're going to do with all of it."

"Hmm. Thanks for the update, Wade. However, we got our first clue. We got some video footage. Apparently. Someone tried to stop the looters. And the looters happened to be "clowns." Or at least people with clown masks. Can you identify any groups who might use clown masks? Also, can you look up on those two people who tried to stop the clowns? See if their uniforms are familiar and cross reference them to any of our online resources." said Kim

"Woah. New people in costume, and clowns! Finally some excitement! Alright, let me see what I can dig up…

"Hmmm…nothing with those exact outfits. Let me check the tabloid sites!…Okay…Nooo…that's not right….Hmmm…

"What? What is it Wade?" said Ron

"Well, it kinda sounds farfetched and it's probably a wacko thing but what we have recently have been rumours of sightings… of a giant bat terrorising the town…

"A giant bat?" Kim thought internally. "Well, that does kind of sound farfetched. Just keep us posted, Wade. Thanks anyway."

"No prob! See ya!" said Wade as he turned off the call.

As Kim ends the call, she ponders whether there is a connection on the news of a giant bat sighting, two "vigilantes", and clown looters. They both continue and try to deduce what's going on. They decide that waiting there at the parking lot of the lab won't help and decide to call it a night.

"It's okay, Kim! We'll figure this out! We'll have crime fighting action soon! It's now just the mystery part which leads to the amazing part! At least I hope so!" said Ron


	8. Attack at Middletown High

Note: Sorry for the delay of chapter releases! I've been having writer's block. I've written an outline on what will happen till the end already, but I want to write perfectly how the story ends up there. Hope you continue to enjoy! Also. Sorry for the typos.

Chapter 8.

A few days later.

Outskirts of Middletown

Around 4:30pm

At the edge of town, where no one is noticing, a large amount of power is building up on top of a building roof top. At last, a boom tube opens. Power flows and surges through. 2 figures step out of the portal. Both of them are in full uniform. They were fully stocked and ready to go. Finally, the portal closes behind them. Batman and Robin have finally arrived in Middleton.

"Alfred, can you read me?" said Batman into his communication device

"I hear you loud and clear, sir." said Alfred who was stationed at the Batcave. "Everything seems to be in order. I think it's high time that you find Nightwing and Batgirl. You can try contacting them now."

"Got you, Alfred. Will try contacting them now."

Batman then signals the communication device of Nightwing and Batgirl. Hoping for a reply.

"…"

Nothing happens. Fearing the worst, Batman calls again.

"Batgirl. Nightwing. Do you hear me? Over."

"…"

Finally. Static starts to be heard. A reply.

"Batman? Is that you?" said Nightwing in a surprised voice.

Thank God. They are alright. thought Batman

"Where are you? Have you found the Joker? Is everything alright?" said Batman

"Actually, your timing couldn't be more perfect…Geh." said Nightwing in a groaned expression.

"We seem to be in a bit of a situation. Right now, Batgirl and I are fighting what seems to be this world's villains. I'm literally fighting monkey ninjas right now. Hyaaa! I'm pretty sure we can handle it, but having you guys here wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Hmmppf. You guys started ahead without us, Richard. Unfair." said Robin

"Got it. Where is your location?" said Batman

"Head for Middleton High School. I'm not sure what your location is, but I'm sure you can find directions eventually, or track my signal." said Nightwing.

With that, Batman and Robin head for Middleton High School where multiple confrontations are about to happen.

Same Day

3 hours before Batman and Robin arrive

Middleton High School

Kim and Ron were cold with leads on who could have taken the chemicals from the labs nearby. In the meantime, they returned to their routine. The last few days of school were normal. Classes with Ms. Gordon we're exciting as always. With boys being fools, and girls idolising their new teacher. Gym class on the other hand was filled with girls being the foolish ones and the guys idolising their new hero. At the same time, rumours started spreading around about the fight between Kim and Mr. Grayson.

"Did you hear? Kim lost in a match against the new gym teacher?"

"Really?

"Wow. I thought Kim was tough? If she gets beat up by a gym teacher, what does that mean?"

"Mr. Grayson was amazing!"

Kim wasn't particularly annoyed by the rumours. She just couldn't handle the smugness of her teacher's face whenever they saw each other for class.

It was a few hours before school ended for the day, Monique and Ron were asked by their teachers to help carry some documents near the faculty rooms. Kim on the other hand, continued to listen to one of Mr. Barkin's usual boring lectures. She continued on anyway, knowing that she had to go through this if she wanted to continue being a straight A student.

A knock then came from the door of their classroom. To Kim's displeasure, it was none other than Mr. Grayson.

"Yes. Sir. How may I help you? asked Mr. Barkin.

"Mr. Barkin, remember those extra credit activities I was talking about for Ms. Possible?" said Mr. Grayson.

"Oh right. Of course! Possible! Please follow Mr. Grayson. You'll be doing some extra assignments with him." said Mr. Barkin

Kim was in shock. "Me?" But. What about classes sir?" said Kim

"Don't worry, Possible. All these will be counted as extra credit. It will help towards your total score." said Mr. Barkin.

Kim then reluctantly stood up and followed Mr. Grayson out the door.

It then became a silent awkward walk towards the gym. Kim didn't know what to say. But Mr. Grayson was all smiles. Finally, he broke the silence. "Thanks Ms. Possible for doing this. After seeing your skills, it seems it can be very helpful for teaching physical education."

Kim, wanted to say some thing, then she realised something very important. "Sir. I have something to mention, to be honest, I don't necessarily have to attend gym classes religiously. I just have to show up a few times, and because I'm part of the cheerleading squad, I'm actually kind of exempt from showing up. Kim then gave a nice big smile. However, Mr. Grayson, replied with his own smile.

"Oh, I know that ruling. That's why I'm planning on tweaking it a little. You may all be cheerleaders, but you still have to at least go through basic examinations. Helping me out now is all part of that. You're like my guinea pig now." said Mr. Grayson.

"But!"…Kim then kept quiet. Eventually, she asked. "So what do you need me do now, sir?" said Kim.

"Equipment Handling." said the teacher.

"What?"

"I'm only one teacher, and there's a lot of equipment to be brought out. From their, you'll help coach some of your juniors from school." said Mr. Grayson. "You did say you were quite skilled. Why not use it for physical education?"

Kim, then quietly accepted her fate. "What did I do to deserve this?" said Kim quietly.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing sir! Just…uhm…where again did you learn how to be sooo…physically capable?" said Kim quickly to change the subject. She was actually curious about his fighting skills, but his gymnastic prowess was a start.

Kim then realised she stepped on a sore spot. Mr. Grayson, ever so slightly had a saddened look on his straight face, like he remembered something awful.

"Well…my parents were actually circus people."

"Circus people, sir?"

"They were flying acrobats. I also joined in with them."

"Wow." said Kim with an truthfully interested tone.

"Did not expect that you were actually an acrobat from the circus." said Kim with a smile now. "Some people did joke you were from one. To think they were completely right."

"Haha. Yeah. Pretty much, Ms. Possible. We were known as the Flying Graysons…"

Mr. Grayson started smiling again.

"So how are your parents now? Retired?" said Kim

Once again, Kim noticed the saddened face of Mr. Grayson. Gah. Strike Two!

"Actually, there was an accident, and my parents…"

"Oh… I'm so sorry Mr. Grayson." said Kim. She realised she misjudged her teacher. She thought he was just a Show-Off, Big Shot Teacher, but in reality, this man has gone through a great tragedy.

It then hits her. Mr. Grayson has gone through such an ordeal and yet…has come out being a cheerful person with so much confidence.

Kim at that moment, felt respect for her teacher for being so strong.

"Yeah, it's alright. Ms. Possible." said the teacher.

"Eventually, I was adopted. My…other father, was and is a great man. He helped me through a lot. He helped me through that harsh time and helped make me into the man I am today."

Kim was glad to hear, someone was able to pull him through. "Hmm. Maybe his adoptive father made him go through self-defence to cope through the tragedy. Physical activity does let out steam." said Kim internally.

"Thanks for sharing sir." said Kim.

"No problem. Now about the gym equip…"

BOOM!

As soon as Kim and Mr. Grayson entered the gymnasium, a huge explosion occurred. In the area full of screaming students ducking for cover, a giant hole is seen from the ceiling. Jumping down, there appears to be people in all black outfits, with one being taller than the rest. Upon closer inspection, we can see they aren't actually human, but…

"Monkeys?!" said Mr. Grayson in a shocked voice.

Kim then instantly recognises their leader. "Monkey Fist!" said Kim. Kim then recalls how Ron wished he would show up. He had to open his foolish mouth.

"A friend of yours?" asked Mr. Grayson

"Ah, Kim Possible, we finally meet again." said Monkey Fist.

"Unfortunately, I don't feel the warm reunion. What brings you here?" said Kim

"Why…a little of bit payback. Monkey ninjas attack!"

The ninjas then swarm Kim from all sides, but Kim has had experience fighting them. She'll be able to hold her own for now.

"Go! I'll handle them!" said Kim.

"I'll evacuate the other students! I'll look for help! I promise!" said Mr. Grayson. He then starts leading the other students away from the fight. Kim doesn't need to worry about him getting blocked off. I believe a few disturbances won't stop Mr. Grayson at least. Eventually, the entire gymnasium is emptied except for the Monkey Ninjas, Monkey Fist and Kim.

Kim then concentrates and fights to her hearts content. The monkeys tend to attack from all angles, high and low. At that moment, they jump on her, she than cartwheels to shake them off. As soon as she's clear of them, Monkey Fist then hits her from the back and knocks her down.

"Cheap shot." said Kim on the floor.

"Who cares. It doesn't matter, as long as I win." said Monkey Fist

Several minutes have passed and their fight continues…Left kick, Right Kick, Punch, Slam! As soon as Kim gains some ground, she gets ambushed again from another side. Usually, she has Ron at her side for these kinds of situations. Bad timing for him to be away. Where is Ron anyway? Shouldn't he be back at the classrooms? All these thoughts kept disturbing her, away from the battle. She has to concentrate.

Kim may be a great fighter, but one against who knows how many monkeys and a kung fu master, it's wearing her down. "Looks like, I win this round, Ms. Possible. Monkey Ninjas…FINISH HER!" said Monkey Fist.

Kim then handles a few more, but once again, she gets swarmed and pinned. She can't move…

WHAM! A few monkeys fly off Kim from the impact of a long metal pole.

"Ron! You made it!…Wait…Who are you?"

A man then appears holding what appears to be a bo staff. He then disconnects the staff in the middle, which made them into 2 escrima sticks. Both of them start to glow blue with electric power. Kim them realises where he's seen this man before. It's the same man from the video feed. He has the same outfit, it looked like body armor, with a blue stripe in the middle, going along to his arms. Now seeing it clearly, it actually looks like a bird shape. He was also wearing this mask which covered his eyes.

The man then pulls her up and says to her.

"Sorry, I think you've got the wrong person. Nice to meet you, the name's Nightwing. Seems you've got a monkey problem. Need any help?"

Kim, unsure whether to trust him, has her guard up. She then tries to see what Monkey Fist has to say about this new person in the equation."

"Who the hell are you? Another clown trying to ruin my fun?" said Monkey Fist.

Kim, still with not a lot of options, then decides to trust him for now. "Okay. "NIGHTWING." or whatever you're called, I'm Kim. Don't know who you are, or what you're planning, but if you want to help, deal with the monkeys. I'll take care of the ring leader." said Kim. "Can you handle them?"

"Nightwing smiles and says: "Hmm. Trust issues. I get it. But if helping you deal with these things will help you trust me, then sure. I can handle them."

"Deal." said Kim

With that, both of them leap into the fray of villains in the gym. The fight grows intense.

On the other side of school.

Ron and Monique are going back to their classroom after helping out the teachers by delivering documents near the faculty rooms. The day was nearly over and once again, Ron was feeling the blues.

"Well, at least school is almost over. I can't wait get out, or go to the mall, or visit Bueno Nacho to relieve me of this boredom." said Ron

"I'm not exactly sure about Bueno Nacho, but hanging out after school, or going to the mall sounds perfect! Let's meet up with Kim and be on our way there!" said Monique

"Boo yah! This might end up being an awesome day after all!" said Ron

The two were happily waiting for the bell to ring while walking back, wondering how Kim was doing back in class. Then suddenly…

BOOM…

Ron and Monique fell to the ground, ducking for cover away from the blast.

Another blast from the roof came. This time, it wasn't monkeys but men in red outfits. One of the people who jumped in was unique, because she was wearing a green outfit matching the green glowing fists emanating from her.

"SHE-GO?!" said Ron loudly.

"Hmmpph. Why hello side-kick." said She-go. She looked down on them with a huge grin. She was surrounded by the usual minions in their red outfits. They were all hired goons of Doc Drakken. Curiously, Drakken was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Dr. D? Having a vacation?" said Ron in an uneasy tone.

"I'm actually working for a new boss. No worries. Doctor D is still around, but he was never the…"fighting" type anyway. said She-go.

"A new boss?' said Ron internally. Curious on who the leader was, Ron decides now isn't the time.

Ron was thinking hard on what to do next. He was always a clumsy person, and when it came to combat, Kim was always first pick. However, over the course of going around the world with Kim, Ron has learned how to fight as well, even though it doesn't exactly show. When Ron is pushed to a corner, he can use the martial arts he's learned. Problem is that Monique is with him, and she's more of a civilian than anything.

"It seems like this will be a quick fight without Kimmy here to protect you." said She-Go

Ron replies with a dissatisfied face and asks "Why are you here anyway? We're usually the ones who find you!"

"Hmm. Maybe I just got tired of waiting." said She-Go. "Take them!"

With those words, Ron prepares to receive the assault of physical attacks from the goons of She-Go. She doesn't even try and stays put from where she stands. She's not taking Ron as a threat at all.

Ron gets kicked and punched several times. He blocks. He's hurting all over, but he's concentrating. Ron tries to remember his training, and trying to not get flustered all over. He fights back, showing some of his martial arts prowess. His monkey fighting technique.

The minions step back for a bit, they got shocked by the screeching and the sudden energy of Ron. However, they step back in, even more resolved. They were still hired minions and they were all physically able.

Ron is starting to get tired. He knocks a few guys down. "Why can't my monkey magic activate now?!" said Ron internally. Suddenly, he hears the screams of Monique. She can't hold back the fighters and now she's being held down and tied up.

"Monique!" said Ron

At that moment, Ron gets hit on the back of the head. He's eating the floor with his mouth. He's in a bit of a daze. He's unsure of what to do. He has to save Monique. He can't always rely on Kim. Rufus! Where is Rufus? Before he can check his pocket, he can see that Rufus was being held hostage in what seemed to be a cage being held by She-go.

"Hmmpf. The naked mole rat always sneaks away, but not this time!" said She-Go. Rufus is struggling and trying to apologise for getting capture.

"It's okay buddy." said Ron as he tries to get up. The goons are surrounding him and it seems like this will be the end of this fight…"Why did a wish for more action?" said Ron…

Suddenly…in Ron's peripheral vision, he sees what appears to be a woman in a dark outfit with red hair fighting the minions of She-Go. She frees Monique and then goes towards Ron.

"Hey, are you all right?" said the woman. Ron wasn't sure because he was in a bit of a daze but he can only assume who it was.

"Kim? Is that you?"…This is when he notices the symbol on her chest which looked like a bat.


	9. Vigilante Assistance

Chapter 9

Note: A quick update for the next chapter! This might be my last for the holidays! Planning to continue again in January or maybe sooner! It all depends if I have free time! Hope you all continue to enjoy!

As Ron gets less and less disoriented, he finally realises his mistake. The one who helped her out is definitely not his girlfriend. It was a woman with red hair which flowed down her back, but her face was covered by some sort of cowl.. She was wearing a costume which one would describe as both stylish, and which allowed for physical aptitude and protection. It had hints of black and purple. Her gloves were yellow, which matched her yellow shoes, and she had a big yellow bat sign on her chest. Ron suddenly remembered the rumours of the giant bat attacking the city. Could it be true? Was this person the culprit?

He then sees her knock out a couple more of the goons. Ron gets back up, and helps out Monique as well. The three of them finally back up to each other to catch a moment's breath. They are all holding their guard. Monique herself found a discarded baton stick which one of the knocked out goons brought. Ron couldn't help but had to ask.

"Okay. Thanks for the assist and all, but who are you? Are you that crazy bat-thing attacking people recently?" asked Ron.

"Uhm. You're welcome? The name's Batgirl, and what kind of rumour is that? I'm trying to help you guys, here." said Batgirl.

"But it's true! I mean. No offense, but they say there's been a bat prowling the night attacking and scaring the population." said Ron. Well… that's what I've been told.

Batgirl then kept quiet for a moment in contemplation. She thinks it might be someone she knows but she has to analyse it later, "attacking people though?" she first has to help deal with this situation.

"Look, whatever you heard, I'm not it. I'm here to help and we've got to take care of whoever these people are." said Batgirl.

"Uhh, Excuse me. Who the heck are you? Another red headed do-gooder? I've already got my hands full with one, I don't need another taking her place. At least Kim doesn't dress like a freak." said Shego.

Shego finally joins the fight and swipes her glowing fists towards Batgirl. She however instinctively dodges away gracefully. Batgirl is no pushover, in fact she's far from it.

"Hmm. I've got to admit though, I'm impressed on how you've taken down several of my men easily, but now let's see if you can take me on." said Shego

"Please. You have such a big ego. I've fought dozens of people who can probably whoop your ass…and beaten them. You're just some person who dressed up as the Swamp-Thing too early for Halloween. At least you look the part with all that green. Or maybe somewhat like Poison Ivy?" said Batgirl.

"Okay…I'm not sure who the heck you're referring to…but I know when someone's dissing me. Let's go cupcake!" said She-Go.

As those two fight each other, Monique and Ron get up and huddle together back to back. The other minions start to surround them slowly. Watching their fight, Ron just realised something about their new supposed ally battling against Shego. "Woah…whoever she is, and whoever side she's on, she's totally amazing either way." The physical ability shown by her was almost hypnotising with how coordinated and agile she was. It reminded her of Kim a little. However, Kim had her unique sense of fighting style but for some reason, this "Batgirl" seemed like she's gone through years of training honing every step she makes in a fight, and knowing how to counteract every new one. It sometimes feels like Kim needs to improvise a little here and there, so this seemed something refreshingly new. One word Ron would describe her as is "Cool."

"Uhm. Ron, I think we can say for now, that girl might be here to help. However, I believe she's got her hands full as of the moment fighting Shego. Maybe it's time to call KP?" said Monique.

With that wake up call from Monique, He snaps out from the brilliant fight in front of them, and realizes that Kim should have noticed this commotion by now. A loud explosion was made when making that hole in the ceiling. Where was Kim? Was she away? He better still call her. She might still be around. She could have her hands full too with someone else aside from Shego. Maybe Doctor D is here after all.

"Good idea". said Ron. Ron first frees Rufus from his small cage, and decides to call up on Kim. He uses his own communicator, but before he can give a call, one of the energy blasts coming from Shego's fight with Batgirl hits the communicator.

"No! No! No! said Ron. He picks up the communicator and sees it smoking a little. "God, I hope this still works." He tries to send a video message. "Hello! Kim! She-Go is here at school! We're kind of cornered around here by some of her minions. But we have some help! This person named Batgirl is helping us out! Come here when you can! We'll hold them off!"

Ron then decides it's time to jump into the fray. "Okay, Monique cover me. We can do this together!" said Ron

"Uhm… Okay? You sure you know what you're doing?" said Monique

"I'm 100% sure we have to help her out. We can't let other people fight our battles. But I'm definitely not sure how we're going to handle all these goons." Ron kept quiet for a moment and then said: "But, we have to try. Let's go!" With that, Monique, Ron, and even Rufus jumped in with the resolve to take care of the henchmen of Shego. while at the background, Batgirl and Shego are continuing their epic showdown.

Back at the gymnasium.

Pak. Wupak. Ping. Zap! Screech. These were the sounds coming from the side of the gymnasium where Nightwing is battling the monkey ninjas. Unlike Kim, Nightwing tends to fight with a few weapons, his signature escrima sticks. They emitted electrical charges. They can connect together to form one long staff which can really hurt. It helped with clearing out large groups.

Hiyah! Another monkey ninja flies across the room. Knocked down, but not out yet. There were several of them swarming Nightwing just like they did with Kim, however, they've begun to study and avoid the weapons of his. They've made a larger circle around him. They're looking for any openings Nightwing might make. They see something as an opportunity, they swarm in. Unfortunately for them, they end up with a staff hitting their faces.

"Woah! Look at those flying monkeys, hmmm…kind of reminds me of a movie! said Nightwing. He was actually baiting them. Pretending to let his guard down, he lures them in for a quick strike. Nightwing has had experience fighting ninjas, assassins, and even gorillas. Fighting monkey ninjas now though was a first.

"Hmm. Better put it on the list of crazy things encountered. Somewhere in between Gorilla Grodd, and the League of Assassins. said Nightwing." The fact that they were ninjas was a blessing. Their fighting techniques were familiar and could be countered. Unfortunately, they were also unique in the sense that monkeys fought using their smaller size which Nightwing was not familiar with. He fought human shaped opponents most of the time, and not monkeys which tend to be more mobile and harder to hit. He just had to slowly learn and adapt to his new enemy. That's what Batman would have said.

"Thank God they finally made it. They should be on their way." said Nightwing internally. "Batman finally made it to this world and now they could get back to finding the Joker. Hopefully Kim Possible can help us out. But something feels strange about this battle. Batgirl is currently fighting someone else on the other side of campus. She says she can handle it and if she says she can, I have full faith she's got it. There are several things bugging me though. It was a simultaneous attack. It was definitely no coincidence that these two "super-villains" of Kim would attack her high school at the same time. However if they wanted revenge, why didn't they just team up in the first place to take down Kim? More numbers would have definitely made it easier to beat her. Something's wrong here." said Nightwing while battling the monkeys. "Better finish this soon."

"Hey! Kim! I hope you're doing okay over there!" said Nightwing.

Over at Kim's fight, it's been an intense 1-on-1 session between Monkey Fist. Kim also noticed something felt off. Monkey Fist wasn't usually the get revenge for no reason kind of guy. However, he seemed quite adamant on taking her down.

"Monkey Fist, you know how this usually ends. It's with me kicking your butt. Why not just give up? said Kim.

"Well, I'll admit that our previous encounters were not always beneficial on my end, but never underestimate me, Ms. Possible." said Monkey Fist with a serious but sinister tone.

With that, the two of them continue on fighting. It was a mixture of martial arts, flip kicks, and improvisation. Each of them were figuring out new ways to take down their opponent. However, like all previous fights, Kim gets the upper hand and lands a big kick into Monkey Fist's face. He staggers and falls down. He's in a bit of a daze. Kim goes up to him and says:

"it's over. I've won. And it looks like Night-man or whatever his name is, is also handling your assistants soon. There's no point anymore. Surrender."

Monkey Fist laughs and smiles. He then replies: "Oh Ms. Possible. You don't realise it but we've already won. You always think you're so smart, but you're blind to things which are out of your reach."

Kim ponders and realises one big thing about Monkey Fist. Not once did he mention Ron. And when it comes to revenge, he probably hates Ron more than he hates her. Why didn't he mention or even look for him? Could it be?…Was this a diversion? Where is Ron?!

Kim decides to dash out! Nightwing seeing the commotion, shouts out and asks. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I think this was a diversion! My boyfriend, Ron! I think they wanted him for some reason! They were trying to stop me from being with him! He's in danger!" said Kim in a distressed voice.

"Okay! Go! I'll hold them off! Find your boyfriend, and I'll hold the extras from the Planet of the Apes! Go Go! said Nightwing

Kim stops for a moment, concerned about leaving him behind but feels she can trust him. She dashes out of the gymnasium, looking for Ron.

"No! STOP HER! said Monkey Fist! The ninjas start to follow but are blocked by Nightwing. "Ehem. Don't forget about me!" said Nightwing. He was blocking the door and he was now all alone facing Monkey Fist and his minions.

"You're ruining everything! I was promised my revenge, on Kim Possible and that bafoon boyfriend of hers, and no one, not even some crazy clown with a happy trigger finger will stop me! said Monkey Fist with a loud and angry tone.

Nightwing then heard the missing piece he was looking for. It sounded like the Joker was behind this all along. Kim Possible was in serious trouble. They've got to help her out.

Elsewhere, Kim was now running around campus. She notices that the school was evacuated. She checks her communicator for any messages from Ron.

"1 unread message. Not good." said Kim

The problem was, the message seemed to be corrupted and missing parts.

"Hello! Kim! Shego…school! We're… cornered… minions….. Help! Bat… out! ….hold them off!"

These were all the only things she could understand from Ron's message. Kim got even more concerned. Shego was on campus. But the fact that he mentioned the word "bat." She recalled once again the rumours. This couldn't be just a coincidence could it?

As soon as Kim turned around another corner in school, she saw at the end of the hall something which shocked her. It was a man in a full black suit. It reminded her of the outfit that Nightwing fellow she fought with had. It looked like body armor. and it had long sharp ears on what appeared to be a type of cowl. Lastly, he was wearing a cape. On his chest was an outline of something easily recognizable.

"The Bat."…

As soon as she said those words, the man turned and looked at her.

"Who are you?" said the mystery man.


	10. The First Confrontation

Author's Note: Hi everybody! If anyone is still following this, I'm sorry for not continuing this in so long. I had a long mental block and moved on to other stories. I still have my outline and I recently had a second wind with this story. Hopefully I can at least finish it! Hope you enjoy! I'm trying my best to get back into the groove with this and finish this with an interesting finale!

* * *

As Kim was looking at the masked figure in front of her, all sorts of emotions were swelling inside. Should she have heeded all those strange warnings of a bat prowling the night? Now here she was, facing off what appeared to be the rumour in question. Kim was ready to fight. No words were spoken. Both of them were staring down at one another. However, what Kim didn't expect was this. The man just decided to leave. It seemed like he didn't even think she was something he should be concerned about.

"Wh-what?! HEY! Where do you think you're going?!" said Kim loudly.

She starts to follow him down the long hallway.

-At the gym-

Nightwing was doing splendidly despite being outnumbered by multiple trained fighters. However, he was only one man. He was starting to get tired. This doesn't phase him in the slightest. He's been through similar situations in the past. There were ways for him to get out of the situation but he had to neutralise everyone for questioning as well. He couldn't let anyone escape to follow Kim.

"You lost, Bird-man." said Monkey Fist. He was glaring as his monkey ninjas surrounded him near the exit.

"It's Nightwing! Besides. Who do you think was winning these last few minutes? It seems I'm better trained than all your monkeys combined!"

"Well. We'll take note of that after we kill you." said Monkey Fist.

Before any more movements were made, the windows above break upon. Everyone was distracted by what appeared to be a person coming from the sky.

*Wham!*

Several monkeys were pushed aside. An opening was made in the circle surrounding Nightwing. What appeared before Monkey Fist was another boy who appeared to be in his early teens if not younger. He also was wearing a cape and mask but sported colors of red, green and yellow. He however had a more sinister look than the other fellow.

"Who are you?!" said Monkey Fist.

"Your worst nightmare, freak." said Robin.

"Really? No better lines? How cheesy, kid." said Nightwing.

"I learned them from you." said Robin with a snicker.

"Took you guys long enough. I was about to finish up without ya!" said Nightwing. "I did want you to try fighting these guys. Spice up the rogues gallery we've been facing."

"Nightwing, aren't they something like Gorilla-"

"Grodd. Right. Exactly! That's what I thought. But they're like ninjas too." said Nightwing.

"Interesting. Ninjutsu is one of my favourite and specialised martial arts. I wonder if they're up to speed." said Robin.

"Then why don't we find out?" said Nightwing.

Monkey Fist was getting annoyed.

"Enough of this chat! Monkey ninjas attack!"

Soon another brawl was brought out. However, more monkey ninjas began to fly. They sorely underestimated the young man who was brought into the situation. He was smaller, which made him harder to hit. But he was fiercer with his attacks. More cruel and more force. Meaning. More painful. It was at this moment that Monkey Fist was starting to getting worried.

"Oh no…" he said as another of his minions flew past his face due to a kick.

Meanwhile where She-go, Batgirl, Monique, and Ron were, the fighting continued to grow intense. Glowing green rays of light shot everywhere. Explosions were heard. Batgirl reciprocated by throwing some of her own batarangs.

*Whoosh PAK*

She-go covered her face with her arms waiting for the "boomerang" looking thing to hit her. Surprisingly, it swooped to the side to the wall behind her.

"HA! You missed!" laughed She-go.

"Wait for it." said Batgirl.

*Tick Tick Boom*

A small explosion occurred where the batarang used to be and propelled She-Go forward. At the same time, Batgirl timed her kick and landed a good hit right on the gut of She-go. She-Go flew back. The wind was taken from her chest. She was a bit disoriented. "

You little bi—-"

Before anything could be said, the other end of the hallway drew their attention. Everyone was spooked by a newcomer.

Monique and Ron were actually doing pretty good work together defending themselves back to back, but they soon felt a presence behind them. The goons of She-go also started to back away.

"Uhm, Monique. Why is everyone backing away?" Ron asks.

He finds his answer with a man wearing what looked like dark armour, and a cape. It was similar in style to what Batgirl was wearing. He however seemed older, taller, and more built. His lower face could be seen and all that could be seen was a sour grin. This guy seemed less friendly, and more battle-hardened. A huge bat logo was sprawled over his chest as well with a mask covering his upper face.

"If that's Batgirl…does that mean…that's Bat-boy?" said Ron.

"Uhm…he doesn't look like a boy to me…Batman more like it." said Monique.

"Batgirl. You've got her covered?" said the Batman.

"Yeah. They're after those two." said Batgirl.

"I see…."

He looks at the two and then signals them to stay behind them. Monique and Ron decided to follow him and stay behind his back. It was at this moment that the goons of She-Go followed. It was also at that moment a few guys were thrown back. She-go watched as this "Batman" tossed her henchman around like test dummies. Some of their teeth flew into the air because of his well-timed punches to their jaws. Others were electrocuted from unknown gadgets. She could hear the arms of her henchman break from well time grabs and holds. She realised at that moment, she had to retreat.

"Okay. It seems, this is the perfect time for my exit. The boss said I should use this for a quick getaway." said She-Go.

She brought out a small capsule with a button on top. She threw it into the centre area near Ron and Monique. Ron at that moment noticed and shouted out.

"Watch out! She threw something!"

Everybody watched as it exploded and white gas started to spread. Batman and Batgirl knew exactly what it was. A form of knockout gas. They were all distracted as She-go ran away.

"Don't breathe it in!" said Batman.

It was too late. Both Monique and Ron began to slowly pass out. Batman and Batgirl were using their air ventilation systems from their masks to prevent themselves from falling into the same fate.

"Batgirl! Follow her if you can!"

She left the area and tried to catch She-Go.

Batman used one of his gadgets and threw it into the centre of the gas bomb. It sucked in the remaining knockout concoction. All over the floor were henchmen and the two young teenagers. Batman began to approach the two to check if they were okay.

"Good. Steady breathing."

Batman checked and concluded they will be okay after some time. Suddenly, another voice was heard from the area where he came from. It was the same teenage girl he saw a while ago. She however had a face of anger and determination.

"You think you can lose me—-?" Kim stopped before she could continue. She saw the bodies of the two of her friends limped on the floor. Beside them was the man in the bat costume. Kim was horrified. In her mind, she was too late.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?!"

Kim in a fit of rage ran and began speeding up. She jumped and did a high kick aimed right for the centre of the man in the bat costume. What she didn't expect was the said man catching her leg and tossing her to the side. She lost her balance a little and hit her back on the wall.

"Ooof" Kim sounded.

Batman tried to calm her and speak to her.

"Listen—"

"I don't want to hear your explanations you monster!" Kim had teary eyes as she tried to hit Batman.

Kim threw a flurry of punches and kicks. It was all heavy and filled with rage. In fact Kim was losing it a little. The problem was, Batman was countering everything. He sensed the anger within her and noticed that she had training but she wasn't concentrating with her fight. He took advantage and blocked every hit.

Kim once again was in shock. He countered every punch and parried every kick.

"I'm warning you. If you don't stop, I will—" said Batman but he couldn't finish because Kim continued.

She back flipped and did a spin kick. Batman at that moment decided to hit back. He hit her in several vital points in the body. Kim felt the pain. She fell down and was trying to get up. She noticed she felt like she was semi paralysed or stunned.

"What was that?!"

"Pressure point hits. Your body is full of them. You're not blocking properly." said Batman.

Kim kept quiet as he watched the man approach her friends. She noticed him checking again for a pulse. and she noticed herself that they were breathing.

"They're…?"

"Your friends will be fine." said Batman. "They were knocked out with a gas. I'm not your enemy. When you've calmed down, I hope we can talk."

At that moment, batman took his bat hook and shot towards the direction where She-Go went.

Kim was left on the floor as she felt her body drift into semi-sleep due to being fatigued. Slowly, she fainted.

After about an hour, Kim wakes up by none other Ron.

"Kim! Wake up! The police are here too!" said Ron.

She woke up to see her friends alright. She was beyond happy. She goes for an embrace to both Ron and Monique.

"You guys! You're okay!" said Kim.

"Yeah. We're fine. What happened to you? Last thing Ron and I recall, we were hit by some gas. We woke up with you beside us." said Monique.

Kim kept quiet for a moment. She tried to think about exactly what happened today. First she met one "superhero" looking guy in the gym, and now "The Bat" appeared in front of her. She had to compare notes.

"Did you guys happen to see a guy in a Bat costume?" asked Kim.

"Which one? The girl or the big guy?" asked Ron.

"There were two of them?!" asked Kim. She was in shock.

"Yeah! The both of them helped us! Batgirl first! She was going one-on-one with She-Go! Then the Batman showed up and protected us from the rest of her henchmen!"

Kim was starting to see she was getting information mixed up. "They helped Ron and Monique." she thought. She had to ask what's going on in the gym currently.

"Did you guys hear anything about the gym?"

"I heard there was a big fight! A guy also in a fancy looking dark suit! Reminds me of the guy we saw in the video cameras! You were there too right?! Some of our school mates said so!" said Ron.

"Yeah…I was fighting alongside some guy a while ago against Monkey Fist and his ninjas. Are they still there?"

"Nope. It's empty according to the others. Some of the ninjas were captured but not monkey fist or that guy who was in all black." said Monique.

Kim was wondering where they all ended up to. They were aiming for Ron and tried to distract me. What is going on? How is everything all connected she thought. She then had a very scary thought. What about her family? Are they alright? She tries calling home and received no answer.

"Ron, we have to head to my house right now!" said Kim in an urgent tone.

"But why?! You just got up! You need to rest!" said Ron.

"If they attacked here and were looking for you, they might attack my family too! Nobody is answering!"

Ron sees the situation and nods. Monique wanted to come but Kim waves her hand.

"Monique. I thank you for the support but Ron and I can handle this. Just stay safe and talk to the police for now."

She understood as Ron and Kim head to her house.


	11. Happy Home Under Fire

Author's Note:

Another chapter! Hope everybody who's reading is still enjoying! Sorry again for the long hiatus. I hope my willpower brings me forward.

* * *

It was about half an hour later. Night has come to Middleton. Kim and Ron finally arrived at the Possible house. Expecting to see the worst, they were surprised to see… nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oookkaaay? so far so good?" said Ron with a hesitant tone.

"Be careful. Something might be up." said Kim.

She was still worried. From the outside, everything seemed normal. All the lights of the house were on and everything seemed to be in place. No broken doors. No struggles. Clean. The two teenagers entered into the possible home. The sound of a television playing in the background. Kim and Ron head to the living room to see the TV on with Jim and Tim's backs towards them as they face towards the tv while on the couch.

"Tweebs! Oh thank God. You're alright." Kim said happily as she approaches her brothers. Strangely, the only thing she receives is silence… then laughter.

"Haha…hahaha." The twins laugh a little.

"Uhm…boys. What's so funny?" Kim was wondering.

Kim and Ron head closer to the couch. The back of the twins' heads still only visible.

"Hahaha." the twins laugh again silently.

"Okay boys. Why aren't you even looking at me?!" said Kim loudly.

She goes in front of their faces to see the terrifying sight.

Tim and Jim had huge grins on their face. Their teeth bared out for everybody to see. The smiles looked wide and painful. It seemed like they were stuck smiling in place. Their eyes were wide open. Tears running down. They began laughing again with their huge smiles."

"Hahahaha." they laughed again.

Kim steps back. A bit frightened but mostly worried.

"Oh my God! Jim! Tim!" Kim shouts.

Ron checks on them too and shouts as well.

"What happened to them?!" Ron was getting scared. But after the initial fright…both he and Kim head closer to the boys. Kim and Ron end up both hugging the boys, trying to comfort them. Tears and laughter coming from their faces.

"Guys. Speak. Please!"

Ron had a special bond with the twins too. The fact that he was close to Kim, also led him to being close to her family. He was also angry as well.

"Who did this?!" he asked furiously.

"Hahahahaha…."

Coming from the second floor area, they hear laughter again. This time it was another familiar voice.

"Dad." Kim said.

At the top of the stairs they see two men. One was James Possible. Kim's father. A similar looking painful smile on his face. Holding Kim's father from the back was a man both Kim and Ron have never met before. It was a man wearing what would be described as a purple suit. He had green wavy hair and his skin looked like it was bleached white. He had what looked like red lips with the red color extending outwards from his mouth. His eyes were as green as his hair. He had a wicked smile, which showed he was having a wonderful time.

"Ahh…finally. We meet at last." said the mystery man.

"Who…who are you?" said Ron.

Both Kim and Ron were ready for anything. Both were in a stance to jump into action at any moment.

"Ah yes. That's right. Introductions are in order. Since I already know whom you two are. Kim Possible and her bumbling boyfriend. Ron Stop-…something. Whatever…"

He moved forward a little as he placed Kim's dad on a stool beside him.

"I am… The Joker."

"G-good name…. It matches your… appearance. hehe." said Ron a bit hesitant.

"Thank you. For that compliment, I'll kill you last." said Joker with a happy smile.

Ron got shivers.

"W-what have you done with my family?!" Kim shouted.

"Improved them of course!" said Joker happily.

"W-what?!" said Ron.

"Isn't it important to live life with a smile on your face. Never to let anything get you down? Well I made it easier! Now they'll be smiling…FOREVER!" Joker laughs maniacally.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA."

"You monster!" Kim starts to run upstairs but before she could move any further, Joker brings up a gun to the head of her dad.

"Nuh-uh! Not one more step Ms. Possible or daddy's brains become abstract art all over your wall!" said Joker in a threatening tone.

She stops. Hesitant. Finally she relents.

"Let him go!" said Kim.

"Why should I? You've got nothing I want!" said the Joker.

"Then…why? Why are you doing this if I've got nothing?" asked Kim.

"Well…it all started with me taking over your criminal underworld. It was quite easy actually. There were more "clowns" in this universe than I thought possible. It seemed like everyone was so…inept at management. It's a lot less crowded here in terms of good villains. All I had to do was "negotiate" with a few people…and voila! The Crown Prince of Crime is now actually a King in this world!"

"Then I hear there are heroes in this world too. I got excited once again! Someone to finally have fun with! But sadly…what I found…left me disappointed and wanting. You're just…. too easy, Kim Possible."

"What? I can kick your ass right now." said Kim angry.

"Puhlease. Do you look in charge in here? Threats like that will get you killed, Ms. Possible….Or maybe get them killed. Hahahaha." said Joker.

"The fact is. You're just a kid. Super public with your actions. Everybody knows who are. Where you live. Where you eat. Where you got to school. Etc. It was so easy to enter into your home that I didn't even need that mailman costume I killed for the other day to get in. The door was UNLOCKED. That's how "secure" you felt. I still don't understand how none of your enemies have attacked your home directly. It's so easy." said Joker. His grin getting bigger.

Kim and Ron were trying to think of a way to get out of this situation but sadly they were at the mercy of this madman.

"But fun and games had to end eventually. I had to get rid of any opposition. But I wanted to have fun and see if you were ready for my surprises. But here we are. Your school attacked. Your family in the palm of my hands…"

The joker sighs. Looking disappointed.

"Really disappointed… Well. Time to move on and move forward. Goodbye!"

The Joker then points a gun at Kim. His gun was aimed right at her head.

*Bang* *Bang*

Kim and Ron duck for cover. That was the only thing they could do. They couldn't straight up approach with her dad as a hostage.

"Kim. What do we do?!" Ron was shouting over the sound of gunfire.

"We try to go around him… somehow." said Kim.

"But he's at the 2nd floor. We're down here. If we try to head up, BAM!" said Ron.

"Hmm…That's it. Ron! You head out the door and climb up from the outside! When he's distracted, we can grab Dad." said Kim.

"Hmm… okay. I got this." said Ron confidently.

Ron slowly tries to head to the door. But before he could take another step, shots were fired in his direction. A bullet grazed his arm.

"Gah!" shouted Ron.

"Not so fast. Nobody is leaving without my permission!" said Joker.

"Okay not good, Kim. He's preventing me from heading to the door!" said Ron. He was holding onto his arm.

The two were hoping for a miracle to happen. It just so happens, help has arrived.

*Crash*

Several sounds of windows breaking come from the 1st and 2nd floor.

"Whaaat?!" said the Joker.

Small metal balls are thrown into the area of the 1st and 2nd floors.

"What are—?" but before Ron could finish, the small metal balls open, and smoke starts to gush quickly out.

"Smoke bombs!" said Kim loudly.

In the confusion, Kim sees several people enter. It was the man in the Bat Costume she met in the hallway, another young man who sported black, red, and yellow colors, and lastly a woman with similar looking armor with a bat symbol on her chest. Batgirl was on the 2nd floor, trying to approach the Joker while Batman and Robin were on the first floor.

"Let him go, Joker!" said Batman.

"Finally. I thought you would all eventually find me. I was getting bored! I heard rumors and my dreams came true!" said the Joker.

He points the gun at them and crazily smiles.

"I can finally finish you all off! HAHAHA!" said the Joker.

Batman instinctively throws a batarang. It was quick. Joker was distracted at the right moment. It hits his hand with the gun. Joker drops it. Surprised. His hand stinging. The three of them, including Kim start moving towards the joker.

"Not one step any closer!" he shouts.

The Joker pulls a syringe out of his pocket, and starts injecting half of it into the neck of Kim's dad. James Possible starts laughing louder.

"I already put a lethal enough amount into his system. If he doesn't get treatment soon, he'll die laughing all the way to heaven! But if I squeeze anymore, he gets a fast-pass right now!" Joker says with a wicked smile.

Once again, it was a stalemate. The vigilantes all held their ground. Kim terrified at the prospect that her dad was going to die.

"Give him to us!" shouted the Batman.

Right on cue, the roof of the possible household bursts open right on top of the joker. A helicopter appears with a ladder flowing down. Shots fired on everybody except the Joker.

"There's my ride! Right on time! Ba-bye Batman! Here! Choose! Chase me! Or treat Kim's Daddy!"

Joker pushes him off the 2nd floor. Batman catches him as Joker flies off, holding on to the ladder. The gunfire shielding his escape. Soon, it was too late. He got away.

"Batman. Do you have the meds needed to cure her?" asked Batgirl.

"Yes. But we need some medical equipment. We need to get to a hospital or a facility with the things I need ASAP." Batman says with urgency.

"Oh my God!" a voice says from the front door.

It was Ann Possible. She was accompanied by Nightwing.

"Mom! You're all right! Kim goes and hugs her mom."

"What's going on?! What's happened to your father?!" She gives a quick hug but notices how her husband was in critical condition.

She looks at him, seeing the horrible state he's in.

"Are you a doctor, ma'am?" asked Batman.

"Y-yes. I'm a brain surgeon but I can deal with emergency treatment. What do we need to treat him?"

They all discuss quietly as they bring James Possible and the twins to the work area of Ann Possible.

It was quiet. A good thirty minutes has passed. Ann asked Kim and Ron to wait outside. It would be too crowded. Only Batgirl, and Batman were with her in her work area. Nightwing and Robin waited outside with them. Kim had to ask a burning question.

"How did you know where to find my mom?" she asked Nightwing.

"We've been tracking your parents for some time now. In case of any emergency."

"Why would you do that?" asked Kim.

"Because… you're THE hero of this world of Kim Possible and you were to easy to hurt. Someone had to watch over them, especially with the Joker around." said Nightwing.

"Yeah. You make it too easy." said Robin.

Kim was thinking. That was exactly the Joker said to her a while ago. Maybe she was too open about her exploits. No one has ever hit her this hard before. Going straight for my family.

"What's your name?" asked Kim.

"Name's Robin. You were lucky when you faced off against that madman. Joker is as deadly as he is crazy." said Robin with a serious tone.

"You've fought him before?" asked Ron cautiously.

"More times than we can count. He's a monster." said Nightwing with a serious tone.

"Luckily, your mom had a change of schedule today. She made a visit to a different hospital. We noticed the shift as well. My sources tell me people went to look for her in her regular office but were surprised when they couldn't find her."

"So that's why she's alright. Then you found her?" asked Ron.

"Yes." said Nightwing.

The door to the office of Ann Possible's room opens. Batman, Batgirl, and Ann exit. In the slit of the door, they can see the three patients quietly resting.

"Thanks to your mom, your family is going to be fine." said Batman.

"No. It was because of your help. What they had, I never encountered before. You already had the antidote on hand." said Ann.

They both nod silently. But it was time that the elephant in the room was talked about.

"Okay…who are you people?" asked Kim.

Nightwing and Batgirl slowly approach her.

"Yes…Batman, I think it's time we finally talk to her." said Batgirl.

He nods in agreement. Both Nightwing and Batgirl removes their masks to reveal themselves.

"Mr. Grayson?" said Kim in shock.

"Ms. Gordon?!" said Ron surprised as well.

"We have to talk about… everything." said the two of them with serious faces.


End file.
